


Решение "играть"

by Nemhain



Category: Battle Royale (Manga)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Points of View, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Митсуко Сома не может умереть. Вот только Кадзуо Кирияма решил "играть".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Решение "играть"

Кирияма… Что тебе от меня надо? Решил «играть»? Вот только у меня козырей больше.  
Может быть, ты хочешь меня?  
Вот так… и так… и так. Все вы – одинаковые. Вам нужно только мое тело. Так возьми!

Девушка раздевается под дулом пистолета. Тонкие женственные пальцы скользят вдоль её тела, обнажая всё больше и больше плоти. Точеные изящные плечи, полная упругая грудь, плоский загорелый живот, длинные ноги с округлыми бедрами. Митцуко Сома очень красива. И, должно быть, желанна, соблазнительна, аппетитна.  
Он не знает…  
Она ласкает своё тело, не морщась разводит края раны в стороны, надеясь, что вкупе с откровенным стриптизом это заведет его. Хочется «повестись», но извини, Митцуко.  
Кадзуо Кирияма решил «играть». А это значит, ты - труп.  
Но если ты так отчаянно хочешь чувствовать… так требовательно напрашиваешься на боль…  
Злоба Кадзуо так же расчетлива, как и все прочие чувства. То есть, холодна и надумана. Но чуть более реальна. Просто потому, что не стоит напоминать больному о его болезни.  
Следующая пуля врезается в плечо, а не в сердце.  
Получи!

Больно! Почему так больно?! Почему от любви – одна боль?!!  
Кирияма, что я тебе сделала!

«- Эй, Кадзуо, хочешь?  
Её мягкая ладонь решительно хватает его за запястье и заводит его руку под юбку девушки… Митсуко льнет к его плечу, трется о него.  
\- Кирияма, я люблю тебя, - шепчет она на ухо. – И не смей думать, что я говорю это каждому, с кем сплю.  
Ему всё равно. Он высвобождает своё запястье и бесчувственно отвечает:  
\- Нет. Уходи, Митсуко. Я не хочу ни тебя, ни твоё тело».

Почему? Почему все, кого она любит, причиняют ей такую боль?!  
Но ничего!! У неё ещё осталось последнее средство.  
Волшебство! Она спасена…

Когда в ней сломается жизнь?  
Сильная. Очень сильная. Может быть, Кадзуо испытал бы жалость, если бы знал, как это.  
Но…  
Кадзуо Кирияма решил «играть».  
А потому – бессмысленно сопротивляться. Детская игрушка не спасет тебя, Митсуко, как бы яро ты ни верила.  
Волшебство – ничто, по сравнению с силой пули.  
Следующий выстрел превращает в месиво прекрасную женскую ручку.  
Получи!

Нет! Нет!!  
Волшебство просто не успело сработать!  
Нужно одеть кольцо на другой палец.  
Ну, ты же ничего мне не сделаешь, Кирияма.

И снова.  
Упорная. Митсуко красивая, сильная, живучая… может, слегка глуповата.  
Но Кадзуо тоже не идеален: красив, силен, умен… Вот только чувствовать не умеет.  
И Кадзуо Кирияма решил «играть».  
Дуло упирается в щеку девушки.  
Дрожит рука, мышцу сводит. А он даже не почувствовал, что что-то задето… Девчонка прострелила ему связки, а Кирияма даже не почувствовал боли.  
Рука роняет пистолет.

Вот! Сработало.  
Она победила!!

Левая рука подхватывает пистолет.  
Секунда. И выстрел.  
Прощай, Митсуко. Теперь на твоё милое личика разве что вороны позарятся.

Это, наверное, больно. Нож взрезает кожу и плоть на внутренней стороне предплечья.  
Хотя откуда ему знать, что такое боль.  
Кадзуо и не знает.  
С заражением, если оно и будет, можно разобраться и потом.  
Зато теперь, когда он подсобрал мышечные волокна, палец и рука работают нормально. Свести не должно. А дрожь на курке, когда собираешься только убивать, - лишь на руку.


End file.
